Smak zwycięstwa
by Weitarou
Summary: Bratanie się z naturalnym wrogiem bywa korzystne, ale czy zawsze popłaca? Głupawy oneshot AoKagaKi, przepraszam że żyję ;v; Dla Kiri.


Wraz z końcem zimy wszystko powoli dobiegało końca, podobnie było z meczami. Wszystkie rozgrywki toczyły się w zastraszającym tempie i zanim się obejrzeli, zostały już tylko dwa mecze do zakończenia Pucharu Zimowego. Seirin już świętowało zwycięstwo z Kaijou i wejście do finału, a przegrana drużyna musiała się zmierzyć jeszcze z Shutoku w walce o trzecie miejsce. Ich obecność w pierwszej trójce nie była pewna, świadomość tego wszystkiego wywierała niemal tyle samo presji co walka o pierwsze. Bądź co bądź chodziło tutaj o miejsce na podium, o przegranych nie mówi się zbyt wiele, a te trzy pierwsze miejsca zasługiwały na wyjątkowe wyróżnienie.

- Pierdolenie...- mruknął pod nosem Aomine, w kółko słysząc lamenty i ludzi głośno dumających nad potęgą drużyny, która jak burza gromiła dotychczasowych gigantów takich jak Touou czy Shutoku. Ziewnął szeroko i spojrzał ze znużeniem na boisko, niemal natychmiast wychwytując wzrokiem czerwoną kropkę, ciasno otoczoną czarnymi i brązowymi kropkami. Gdzieś obok zamajaczyła się błękitna kropka, a żółta oddalała się właśnie od środka boiska, podtrzymywana przez inne, czarne kropki.

Mniej-więcej tak właśnie wyglądało oglądanie meczu, kiedy siedziało się w ostatnich rzędach na trybunach. Co prawda Touou miało przydzielone miejsca bliżej, ale Aomine co jakiś czas decydował się na zmianę miejsc, tłumacząc się głównie nudą i niewygodą. Wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona i splótł palce ze sobą, wyłamując palce ze stawów z głośnym strzyknięciem. Po chwili wstał z miejsca, ignorując gdakanie Momoi i wzburzonych widzów, którym rzekomo przesłonił oglądany spektakl. Mecz właśnie dobiegł końca, a to oznaczało, że drużyny rozejdą się teraz do szatni, miał jedyną niepowtarzalną szansę by móc przyczaić się na korytarzu i całkiem przypadkiem natknąć się na Kagamiego.

Dlaczego? Chociaż Aomine był jaki był i miewał swoje kaprysy, musiał przyznać, że Kagami był interesujący i to nie tylko w jego opinii. Akashi już wiedział, że Taiga nie był przeciwnikiem którego można ot tak sobie zlekceważyć, a wizja tego, że mógłby ich wszystkich pokonać z początku wydawała się śmieszna, niedorzeczna ale jednak możliwa. Do pełnego kompletu wygranych brakowało mu tylko jego i właśnie dlatego Aomine byłby bardziej skłonny opierniczyć go za błędy, które jednak wciąż popełniał. Dla wygranej tym razem będzie potrzebował czegoś więcej niż odrobiny szczęścia.

Minął rzędy podekscytowanych widzów i wyszedł na korytarz, siadając tuż przy głównym wyjściu. Oczekiwał na nadchodzącą falę i tak jak przewidywał, zaledwie kwadrans później zza drzwi wyłoniła się dość spora grupa. Byli tak upojeni szczęściem, że nawet go nie zauważyli, tylko przeszli obok niego jak gdyby nigdy nic i ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia, szczegółowo omawiając plany dotyczące przyszłego świętowania. Nie dostrzegł przy tej grupie ani Kagamiego ani Kuroko, uznał więc że jednego z nich po prostu przeoczył, a drugi musiał zostać w szatni. Jego przypuszczenia okazały się trafne, kilka minut później zauważył przemykającego chyłkiem Kagamiego, który zamiast dołączyć do swojej drużyny poszedł w zupełnie innym kierunku.

- Gdzie on idzie... - mruknął pod nosem i zmrużył lekko oczy, starając się odgadnąć cel jego wędrówki. Dlaczego nie poszedł świętować ze swoją drużyną? Gnany ciekawością, po krótkiej chwili namysłu podążył za nim. Szedł za nim jak tylko najciszej mógł, choć podłoga i ściany wciąż dudniły od krzyków na zewnątrz, korytarz był pusty i cichy, odgłos kroków odbijały się echem od ścian pomieszczenia. Nie szedł zbyt długo, ale kiedy Kagami zaczął już zwalniać, w mig zrozumiał, co takiego zaprzątnęło jego myśli, że nie mógł z czystym sumieniem cieszyć się wygraną.

- Hej, Kise. Jak twoja kostka?

Kise?

- Ach...to ty, Kagamicchi. - zaczął rozżalonym tonem Kise, jednak bez śladu zdziwienia w głosie. - Myślałem, że to Kurokocchi przyjdzie mnie pocieszyć, jak zwykle nieczuły. - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, pozwalając mu usiąść obok siebie. Aomine zmarszczył brwi i przyczaił się za rogiem, nadstawiając uszy.

-…po prostu tym razem byliście od nas lepsi. Trudno, odwdzięczymy wam się za rok. - powiedział ze śmiechem Kise, powoli powracając do dawnego siebie. Kagami w przeciwieństwie do niego nie zmuszał się do uśmiechu, a wydawał się być nieco zakłopotany całą tą sytuacją. Po części żałował, że to on a nie blondyn wygrał to starcie, chociaż faktycznie mu się należało. Kaijou miało wyjątkowego pecha w tym roku.

- A nie mogę… hm…zrobić dla ciebie czegoś? - zapytał Kagami, nieśmiało poklepując go po plecach. Twarz Kise momentalnie pokraśniała z zadowolenia i przechylił się w jego stronę, przyklejając się do jego lewej ręki. Kagami z początku odruchowo próbował go z siebie strząsnąć, ale po chwili westchnął cierpiętniczo i pozwolił mu na bezkarne obmacywanie swojego ramienia.

- Jesteś taki słodki, Kagamicchi! - zaszczebiotał, trąc swoim policzkiem o jego, a Kagami powoli zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Kuroko tak bardzo nienawidził jego wizyt. - A co mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić?

- Eee…- wydukał nerwowo, powoli żałując swojej propozycji. On także zauważył te zdradzieckie iskierki, pobłyskujące w bursztynowych oczach.

On ciebie podrywa, idioto. - miał ochotę krzyknąć, kiedy zauważył, że Kise ma na twarzy ten sam czarujący uśmiech, przy którym jego fanki mdlały i wielokrotnie przywoływały go w swoich myślach, żeby później móc sobie ulżyć. Kobiety momentami bywały równie zboczone co mężczyźni.

- Może dasz mi swój numer? Wyjdziemy kiedyś na jakąś kawę czy coś… - zaczął uradowanym tonem Kise, sięgając do kieszeni po swój telefon. Kagami wzruszył krótko ramionami i otworzył usta, podając mu ciąg cyfr. Aomine również wyjął z kieszeni telefon i także zapisał ten numer. Po kolejnej, krótkiej wymianie zdań pożegnali się. Czerwonowłosy jako pierwszy wstał z ławki i pomachał blondynowi, odchodząc w stronę przeciwnej do tej z której nadchodził Aomine.

Upewnił się jeszcze, że Kagami na dobre zniknął za zakrętem, zanim bezpiecznie opuścił swoją kryjówkę i ruszył w kierunku Kise. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru z nim rozmawiać, minął go tylko, obrzucając zdystansowanym spojrzeniem. Blondyn niewątpliwie domyślił się, że widział całe zajście, bo jego usta niemal natychmiast wykrzywił triumfujący uśmieszek. Aomine prychnął.

- Zobaczymy, który z nas będzie pierwszy. - pomyślał mściwie, rzucając mu nieme wyzwanie. Zaraz po tym opuścił pomieszczenie, w głowie układając plan, który miał być jego przepustką do wygranej.

* * *

Dwie godziny później był już w domu, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił, było wykorzystanie zdobytego numeru. Zagrywka Kise wkurzyła go niemiłosiernie, nie miał zamiaru dzielić się czymkolwiek, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o „zwykłe" zainteresowanie Kagamim. Wskoczył na łóżko i wygodnie podparł głowę na ramieniu, drugą ręką wybierając numer do Kagamiego. Przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha i przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w głuchy dźwięk sygnału. Ożywił się nagle, słysząc znajomy głos.

- Hej, Kagami, nie chciałbyś może jutro gdzieś wyjść, pograć albo coś? - wypalił na wydechu, nie dając rozmówcy ani chwili do namysłu.

- Aomine? Skąd masz mój numer?

- Dostałem od Tetsu. - skłamał z szerokim uśmiechem, a Kagami zaklął pod nosem. - To jak? Może gdzieś pójdziemy?

Był prawie pewny, że dodzwonił się do niego jako pierwszy, ale reakcja jego pytanie podpowiedziała mu, że ktoś już musiał wcisnąć się przed nim.

- Wybacz Aomine, ale Kise był pierwszy.

Cholerna menda.

- Idziemy do Maji burger, jak chcesz to możesz do nas dołączyć… - dodał po chwili, a w głowie Aomine rozbłysła maleńka żaróweczka. Tego się nie spodziewał, może pójdzie zdecydowanie łatwiej niż przypuszczał?

- Przyjdę. - powiedział z szerokim wyszczerzem, już nie mogąc doczekać się reakcji, jaką uraczy go blondyn. W miłości i na wojnie wszystko jest dozwolone, prawda?

* * *

Zgodnie z wcześniejszą obietnicą, zjawił się w miejscu spotkania zaledwie kilka minut po czasie. Spóźnienie było częścią jego planu, miał cichą nadzieję, że Kagami jednak nie uprzedził blondyna o jego przybyciu, sam go o to poprosił twierdząc, że to będzie taka tycia niespodzianka, że będzie wniebowzięty jak go zobaczy. Delikatnie ujmując, wniebowzięty nie był, a jego reakcja była dokładnie taka na jaką liczył. Kise powitał go najpierw zaskoczoną miną, a następnie spochmurniał, bo Kagami zamiast być przynajmniej równie zaskoczony co on, przywitał go z szerokim uśmiechem i od razu usadził go po swojej lewej. Aomine przyjął zaproszenie z wdzięcznością i rozsiadł się wygodnie, wyciągając ramiona aż za kanapę.

- Nie spodziewałem się dzisiaj Aominecchiego, mieliśmy być tylko we dwójkę...- wymamrotał pod nosem blondyn, a chwilę później ponownie przywdział na twarz swój uśmieszek modela. - Jak tam, Aominecchi? Zapomniałeś kupić sobie nowe świerszczyki? - zapytał z fałszywą słodyczą w głosie. Aomine w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko i przechylił się na bok, obejmując Kagamiego ramieniem.

- Mam coś lepszego do obracania niż kartki jakiegoś czasopisma - odpowiedział, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami. Z twarzy Kise wciąż nie znikał uśmiech, ale Aomine zauważył, że nabrał jakiejś złowieszczości, czyli wyrazu jakiego normalnie nie ogląda się na twarzach skromnych i wesołych modeli.

- Zamówię nam jedzenie, co chcecie? - zapytał Kagami, zdejmując ramię ze swojego barku.

- Frytki, jestem na diecie - powiedział szybko blondyn, a Aomine parsknął śmiechem, patrząc na niego jak na ciotę.

- A dla mnie to samo co Kagami. - powiedział, przypominając sobie słowa Kuroko dotyczące jego obżarstwa. Jakoś nieszególnie wierzył w opowieści o tacach z piętrzącym się pod sufit jedzeniem, ale chciał sprawdzić je na własnej skórze.

- Naprawdę? Zjesz tyle?

- Ha, mężczyzna musi umieć dobrze zjeść. - odparł dumnie, zerkając znacząco na blondyna, który natychmiast nadął policzki i założył ramiona na piersi.

- Jak chcesz. - wzruszył ramionami i poszedł złożyć zamówienie. Obaj odprowadzili go wzrokiem aż do lady i zaraz po tym równocześnie spojrzeli na siebie, mierząc się wściekłymi spojrzeniami.

- Pierwszy go zobaczyłem, odwal się.

- To nieprawda, nasz mecz był pierwszy. - zaprotestował Kise, a Aomine w odpowiedzi z kopnął go pod stołem. - Byłeś trzeci, zaraz po Midorimacchim. - dodał, za co dostał kolejnego kopniaka.

- Czego właściwie od niego chcesz? - syknął, ukradkiem zerkając na obiekt ich sporu, właśnie odbierający ich zamówienie.

- Tego samego co ty. - odparował Kise, wbijając gniewne spojrzenie w szafirowe tęczówki, tak odmienne od jego własnych.

- Co masz na my...- urwał, kiedy blondyn kopnął go ostrzegawczo i obaj obrócili się do nadchodzącego Kagamiego. Szczęki opadły im równo, kiedy zobaczyli co ze sobą przytargał. W ramionach dźwigał trzy tacki, w tym dwie ułożone na siebie piętrowo, a wypełnione...

- Tetsu rzeczywiście coś wspominał, że sporo żresz, ale tego szczerze mówiąc się nie spodziewałem... - powiedział powoli, lustrując tace po brzegi wypełnione hamburgerami. No dobrze, opowieści Kuroko były może odrobinę przesadzone, ale zawierały w sobie sporo prawdy. Jak normalny człowiek mógł pomieścić blisko dwadzieścia takich zawiniątek? - Ile za to zabuliłeś?

- Spokojnie, mam zniżkę. A jak nie będziesz mógł zjeść wszystkiego to pomogę - dodał Kagami, ładując sobie do ust pierwszego hamburgera. Kise dostał ataku piskokwiku, a Aomine powoli przyciągnął do siebie tacę i zmierzył ją ponurym spojrzeniem. Trudno, słowo się rzekło. - pomyślał, odpakowując pierwszą kanapkę. Z początku żuł je powoli, zniechęcony perspektywą zjedzenia przynajmniej dziesięciu takich, drugi poszedł mu zdecydowanie łatwiej, podobnie trzeci, czwarty i piąty, ale już przy szóstym...

-...gdzie ty to wszystko chowasz? - jęknął do Kagamiego, widząc że kończy już swojego ostatniego hamburgera. Czerwonowłosy przełknął głośno i zaśmiał się, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

- A co, już nie możesz? - zapytał rozbawionym tonem, a Kise wytknął język do Aomine, palcem wskazując na puste pudełko po frytkach. - Jak nie możesz, to mogę zjeść za ciebie. - zaproponował, a Aomine machnął ręką i niby niechętnie, podsunął mu swoją tacę.

- Jeśli ci smakuje to jedz...- burknął, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną przerażenia i podziwu, jak pochłania także jego porcję. - Może chcesz coś jeszcze? Jestem ciekaw, ile może pomieścić ta otchłań, którą masz zamiast żołądka…

- Akurat było w sam raz, najadłem się. - westchnął, poklepując się lekko po brzuchu. Co ciekawe, pomimo ilości jedzenia jakie w siebie wcisnął, jego brzuch wcale nie wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpęc, gdzie on to wszystko mieścił?

- Kagamicchi, masz keczup na policzku... - odezwał się Kise, sięgając ręką przez stolik. Zanim Aomine zdążył zareagować, starł keczup z jego policzka i włożył palec do ust, ściągając z niego pozostałości sosu. Aomine odczuł przemożną chęć, żeby mu przyłożyć, Kagami natomiast wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego, ale poza tym nic nie powiedział.

- Następnym razem po prostu podaj mu serwetkę, durna pało. - zirytował się Aomine, wciskając poszkodowanemu do ręki serwetkę a Kise roześmiał się perliście i podrapał się po karku, udając zakłopotanie.

- Zrobiłem to z przyzwyczajenia, wybacz Kagamicchi. - przeprosił, puszczając do niego perskie oko. - Skoro już pojedliśmy, to może gdzieś pójdziemy? Mój dom jest bli...

- Kise już był, teraz moja kolej. - przerwał mu Aomine, a Kise zamarł z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Już chciał zaprotestować, ale nagle Kagami pokiwał z aprobatą głową.

- To dobry po...

- Wcale nie dobry! U Aominecchiego jest brudno! - zaprotestował Kise, wzdrygając się przy tym teatralnie. Aomine prychnął i odchylił się do tyłu, szczerząc się do niego groźnie.

- A twój pokój wygląda jakby należał do czternastolatki. - odparował. - Byłem tam w gimnazjum.

- W takim razie możemy pójść do mnie, mieszkam całkiem niedaleko...- zaproponował Kagami, nieco znużony ich krzykami. Zamarli z szeroko otwartymi ustami i pokiwali ochoczo głowami. - To się zbierajcie, nie będę na was czekał jeśli będziecie się kłócić. - zakończył nieco kąśliwie. Kilka minut później byli już na zewnątrz, a Kagami ruszył przodem udając, że nie zauważył jak sztyletują się spojrzeniami za jego plecami.

* * *

-...dobra, robi się późno. Może byście poszli już do siebie? - jęknął Kagami, a oni jednocześnie pokręcili głowami. - No przecież nie mogę was przenocować, mam tylko jedno łóżko...- zaczął, mając nadzieję, że to ich zniechęci, ale skutek był odwrotny do zamierzonego - obaj wydawali się być jeszcze bardziej zainteresowani pomysłem zostania w jego domu. Może i spędzili u niego tą godzinę na oglądaniu telewizji, ale obaj wykazywali dziwne zainteresowanie gospodarzem jak i jego kanapą, i tylko nimi. Kagami miał prawo czuć się tym nieco zaniepokojony, zwłaszcza że siedział dokładnie pomiędzy nimi.

I to nie było dla niego zbyt dobre, bo zarówno Kise jak i Aomine albo piorunowali się spojrzeniami albo też bezczelnie obłapiali go wzrokiem, co jakiś czas próbując zrobić to ręcznie, zamiast skupić go na ekranie telewizora. W przypadku „ręcznego" obłapiania obaj panowie pilnowali siebie bardzo uważnie, coby jednemu z nich nie powiodło się lepiej od drugiego. Bili się po łapach, sięgali po słowne pogróżki, aż w końcu Kagami zdzielił każdego po głowie i prawie wykopał ich z kanapy, mając już serdecznie dosyć ich szczeniackiego zachowania. Teraz próbował wykopać ich ze swojego domu.

- ŻADNEGO z was nie przenocuję. - powiedział z naciskiem, wyczuwając kolejną kłótnię. - Mogę wam zrobić kanapki na drogę, ale nie ma mowy, żebyście zostali. Daję wam chwilę, a zaraz wychodzicie. - dodał, chwilę później wychodząc z pokoju.

- Możemy zawrzeć tymczasowy sojusz. - zaproponował niechętnie Kise, zanim Aomine zdołał go obarczyć winą za decyzję Kagamiego. - Podzielimy się wygraną.

- A mowy nie ma, nie będę się niczym dzielił. - odburknął Aomine, kreśląc palcem przypadkowe wzorki na swojej skarpetce. - Tknij go a zamorduję.

- Ojeju. - powiedział blondyn, przewracając oczami. - Cztery minuty współpracy?

- Zapomnij.

- Dwie?

- Nie.

- A jedna? Albo chociaż pół minuty? - ciągnął, a Aomine zmarszczył brwi i zamknął oczy, dumając nad jego pomysłem. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego wymyślił, ale na pół minuty mógł się zgodzić. Jak coś to po prostu kopnie go w tyłek i sam zajmie się Kagamim, zdrada nie jest niczym dziwnym jeśli wygrana była tego warta. Skinął krótko głową na znak zgody, a Kise uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując mu uniesiony w górę kciuk. Chwilę później wywrócił oczami i padł na podłogę, z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami.

- Coś upadło? Słyszałem...a mu co się stało? - zapytał Kagami, wskazując palcem na rozłożonego na ziemi blondyna. Aomine wzruszył lekko ramionami, sam lekko zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. To musiała być część jego planu.

- Kise zemdlał. - stwierdził mało przekonującym tonem i odsunął się od niego, robiąc przejście Kagamiemu. Czerwonowłosy ułożył dłonie na policzkach Kise i poklepał je lekko, starając się go ocucić.

- Kise, słyszysz mnie? Co ci jest? - zapytał, a blondyn zamrugał powiekami i jęknął cicho, z wielkim trudem uchylając powieki. Aktorzyna.

- Nic mi nie jest - kaszlnął słabo, drżącą dłonią poprawiając kołnierzyk. - Po prostu potrzebuję księcia albo księżniczki, który postawi mnie na nogi. - zażartował cicho, po czym dostał nagłego ataku kaszlu. Kagami nachylił się do niego, najprawdopodobniej chcąc go podnieść do siadu, a blondyn wykorzystał chwilę jego nieuwagi, żeby znaleźć się na górze. Szarpnął go za ramię i przewrócił na plecy, natychmiast zajmując miejsce na jego biodrach.

- Co ty…- zaczął Kagami, kiedy blade ręce prześlizgnęły się przez jego szyję i spoczęły na żuchwie, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu.

- Proszę, Aominecchi! Całuj! - zawołał, pozwalając skorzystać mu jako pierwszemu. Aomine najpierw wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, ale później pogratulował mu pomysłu, bo Kagami wyglądał bezbronnie jak nigdy. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał się z nim dzisiaj podzielić, ale póki co wolał cieszyć się okazją, bo drugiej takiej może już nie uświadczyć. Kagami otworzył szeroko oczy i wierzgnął dziko, zbyt późno uświadamiając sobie znaczenie słów Kise, bo usta Aomine właśnie dosięgnęły celu.

* * *

- …boli jak cholera, ale było warto…- powiedział Aomine, pocierając obolałą szczękę, a Kise przytaknął mu gorliwie, przykładając chusteczkę do nosa. Kise wyszedł z tej potyczki jedynie z krwawiącą wargą i nosem, a Aomine miał cały pakiet stłuczeń, doliczając do tego podbite oko. Choć już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będą mieli okazji żeby to powtórzyć, byli zadowoleni ze swojego małego wyczynu. Zwycięstwo miało wiele smaków, to smakowało krwią i keczupem, ale obaj wiedzieli, że było warto.


End file.
